Capítulo 9: Lo siento amigo, pero tu ya te Retiras
thumb|400px Planeta: Riger. Estado: En guerra. Carter: Bien y ahora ¿Cómo entraremos? Somber: Facil, chicos comienzen con la distracción. Soldado: Entendido señor. Ya lo escucharon chicos es hora de darle al premio gordo. (Varias naves del F.E.C.E.U atacan a The Great) Somber: Es nuestra oportunidad. (El equipo entra a la nave) Somber: Y por cierto ¿Dónde esta Rog? Carter: Apenas te lo preguntas. Alejandro: Rog se encuentra en la enfermeria fue lastimado en el ultimo intento de abordar la nave. Somber: Esta bien. Jhon: Somber, Somber ¿Me escuchas? Somber: Aquí Somber, ¿Qué sucede Jhon? Jhon: Estado actual. Somber: Dentro de la nave. Jhon: Ustedes tres, solos. Carter: De echo Alejandro cuenta por dos. Alejandro: Callate. Jhon: Esperen ahí les enviare refuerzos. Carter: Creo que eso no sera posible. Jhon: ¿Por qué lo dices Carter? Carter: Porque nos atacan drones. (Un grupo de drones y grunts mas varios jackals aparecen y los atacan) Somber: Alejandro ¿Te puedes encargar de ellos? Alejandro: Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe. (Le dispara a los drones y los mata, luego se acerca a los grunts y jackals) Alejandro: Muy bien, ¿Quién sera el primero? Grunt: Corran. (Alejandro los patea y con eso los mata) Alejandro: Ves, te lo dije como quitarle un dulce a un bebe. Roma: That was only the first round, be prepared. Carter: Algo me dice que eso no es bueno. Somber: Como sea sigamos avanzando. Alejandro: ¿Y qué hay de los refuerzos? Somber: Ya llegaran. (En otra parte) Pees: Master. Roma: Prepared the Hunters. Pees: Yes master. (En otra parte) Carter: ¿Falta poco? Alejandro: No lo se. (Se oyen ruidos extraños) Somber: Alto ¿Qué es eso? Carter: No se pero esta haciendo que me cague. Alejandro: Creo haber oido eso antes. Carter: ¿Dónde? Alejandro: En suma herejía. Son hunters cuidado. (Se abre una puerta y salen seis hunters) Carter: Muy bien, oficialmente ya me cague. Alejandro: Cubranse. (Un hunter lo ataca con su escudo pero Alejandro lo detiene) Alejandro: Ustedes sigan. Somber: ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Alejandro: No importa estare bien, con tal de saber que les ayude en algo. Somber: Esta bien. (Somber avanza) Carter: Seras recordado como parte de nuestro equipo. Alejandro: Gracias, por la oportunidad que me dieron, ahora vete, vete ya. (Carter se va. Alejandro tira al hunter y lo mata, luego voltea y mata a otro de un tiro mientras los otros cuatro caen sobre el) Carter: Enserio lo dejaremos haya atras solo. Somber: Tuvimos que Carter. Vamos, hay que seguir. Pees: Master, the enemiges advance. Roma: Not move more. Pees: Yes master. (Aparecen un elite zealot, dos mayores y cuatro menores) Carter: Somber ¿Tienes algun plan? Somber: Claro que si, eliminarlos y seguir avanzando. Carter: Que gran plan eh. Somber: Lo se, yo mismo lo pense. Carter: Estoy siendo sarcastico. Somber: Lo se, yo también. Elite: Basta, es hora de terminar con esto. Somber: Bien pensado elite. Elite: Ataquen. (Los elites mayores y menores sacan espadas y atacan. Somber mata a uno mayor y dos menores, igual Carter) Elite: Dos contra uno, no me parece justo. Carter: Y tienes razón, Somber, avanza yo me encargo de el. Elite: Como quieran, igual jamas llegaran. Somber: Buena suerte Carter. Carter: Lo mismo digo Somber, lo mismo digo. (Somber se retira) Elite: Y bien vas a hablar o a pelear. Carter: Creo que es ovbio que no. Elite: Así me gusta. (En un pasillo de la nave) Somber: No puede ser. Chunt: Me recuerdas. Somber: Un momento, tu eras quien me ataco en la nave de Craber. Chunt: Exactamente, recuerdas que me dijiste que sería para la proxima, pues así sera, AHORA. (Chunt golpea y Somber salta sobre el y sigue avanzando) Somber: Lo siento amigo, te la debo. Chunt: NNNNOOO!!!! Somber: Esto casi, casi parece un deja vu. (Llega a una puerta) Somber: Se abre la puerta y... (Se ve un puente y en el Roma y Pees) Roma: Welcome demon, was waiting. Somber: Si esto es como un deja vu. Pero bueno, es hora de terminar con esto Roma. Roma: Exactly. Pees. Pees: Yes master. (Pees le da a Somber una espada de energía) Somber: Vaya, tu si que eres bueno con tu enemigo, no me enfrentaras sin un arma. Roma: Yes. I'll let you defend. Somber: Vaya. Roma: Let's start. Somber: Como tu digas. (Empiezan a pelear y las espadas solo se tocan entre ellas hasta que Roma hace que la espada de Somber caiga al vacio) Roma: Your last few words. Somber: Si, aun no me has vencido pues tengo un haz bajo la manga. (Busca su cuchillo y no lo encuentra) Somber: ¿Qué?, o rayos, debio caerse cuando salte sobre aquel hunter. Roma: Ja, ja, ja ,ja pathetic. (Se oye un ruido y aparecen Rog, Carter y Alejandro en un Booster Frame) Rog: Somber, atrapa. (Le lanza un cuchillo) Somber: Muy bien definitivamente esto es un deja vu. (El Booster dispara y le da a Pees el cual cae herido al piso) Roma: STOP. Rog: Solo son el y tu Somber, nosotros nos vamos. Somber: Bien, y, gracias por esto Rog. Rog: De nada fue un placer, ahora ve por el tigre. Somber: Muy bien Roma, solo somos tu y yo. Roma: Well, let's start (Roma corre hacía Somber pero este lo agarra por atras le quita su espada y lo amenaza con el cuchillo) Somber: Ultimas palabras Roma. Roma: Kiss my ass. Somber: Esta bien, después de asesinarte. (Le encaja el cuchillo) Roma: NNNNNNOOOOOO. (Somber lo deja caer al piso) Somber: Muy bien, ahora sigues tu. Pees: Oye tranquilo solo hacía lo que el decía para sobrevivir. (Voltea hacía abajo y luego voltea a ver a Somber) Pees: Adiós idiota. (Se lanza al vacio y un phanthom aparece y lo recoge) Pees: Nos veremos pronto, pues esto no ha terminado, ESTO NO HA TERMINADO. Somber: Claro, como digas. Varios días después. Jhon: Y así con gran orgullo le entrego esta ultima medalla a el spartan Somber por acabar con esta guerra y traer la paz hacía nosotros. Somber: Fue un placer. Una hora después. Jhon: Y, ahora que todo acabo ¿Qué vas a hacer? Somber: Pues, seguire una vida normal con una familia en Apocalypto, claro después de que regrese a la normalidad. Jhon: Y ustedes chicos. Carter: Yo volvere a mi retiro, hice esto solo para vengar a mi hijo, y a Samuel. Rog: Creo que también me voy, ya no soy el mismo de antes ahora soy mas debíl de lo que recuerdo. Alejandro: Yo seguire en esto por si algo mas aparece. Max: Hare lo mismo que Alejandro y seguire con lo que tengo, no le voy a dejar a Ráfaga de Fuego a cualquiera, o incluso a nadie. Jhon: Bien chicos pues esta vez respetare lo que quieran hacer, después de todo, aun hay mas soldados buenos por ahí, esperando a tener aventuras muy locas y extrañas. Lugar Desconocido. ¿¿¿: Y ¿Cómo fue? Pees: El simplemente se acerco por detras y con un cuchilo, lo mato. ¿¿¿: Después de todo, solo era un Sangheili como nosotros. Pees: Y que vas a hacer, no lo vas a vengar. ¿¿¿: Tal vez Pees, eso es lo que yo me pregunto, pero también me pregunto, cuando sera el momento ideal. Pees: Sugiero que lo haga cuando crean que al fin tienen paz. ¿¿¿: Buena idea Pees, al parecer no eres tan obsoleto como yo pensaba. Puedes retirarte. Pees: Si mi nuevo, maestro. (Pees se va) ¿¿¿: Quien quiera que haya asesinado a Roma, conocera el significado del apellido de la familia Ugaaree. = FIN? = Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Universo-442 Categoría:Saga Sombría